


A Jump Across The Pond

by OAG3LD



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Alive!Kushina, Alive!Minato, Alternate universes-time travel, Basically a lot of people are alive lol, Family Feels, Fix-It, Gen, Hunter-nin, Indulgent For The Author, Kinda graphic violence, Not discontinued! Author is just very slow, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAG3LD/pseuds/OAG3LD
Summary: With almost everyone Naruto ever loved dead or enslaved under Danzo, Konoha is on its knees. In desperation Naruto returns to the past to upend the forces that caused the ruin of his own village. Having lost everything once, Naruto refuses to lose them again, even at the price of himself.





	1. Introspection

The room was a tasteful fusion of modern steal and concrete. Concrete walls were intersected by spanning boards of rich wood where they then meet varnished floors. The age of the wood was apparent by the decoration of worn groves layering its glossy surface. They told a story of furniture once moved, and an office once inhabited. In its glory, it would have been a stunning office. However, all that reflected back to the occupant was a gutted, empty room. Its once beautiful walls splattered in grime and seals. A lone occupant sat in the center of the room, seemingly at ease. 

 

The figure was lanky, but economically folded to fit into its designated space. Steal cords of muscle wrapped around the figure, disguised under honey brown skin. Veined forearms barely even twitched in the oppressive atmosphere. Blond shoulder length hair fell in layers around the masked mans face. The mask in question was composed of broad swirling strokes, they pieced together to from the roguish face of a panther. Its slitted eyes allowed none of the icy blue color beneath to shine through. Personally the Kyuubi was very fond of the mask.

 

What he was not fond of was this prison. Being subjected to capture and subsequent confinement once was enough for a lifetime. Never less, having that happen to him twice in one lifetime— well that was just insulting. Adding insult to injury, Danzo believed he would be better off in a more controllable vessel. As if that worm of a man new what was best for him, The Kyubbi, The Nine Tailed Demond Fox.  He refused to leave his current host, not after all they've been through.

 

For almost a month now the Kyuubi has been sealed along side his host, in this depressingly boring cage. About two months prior the civil unrest had pushed Danzo to take action. He was forced to seal Naruto away, the rebellion’s only hope. Since the moment Tsunade passed, Danzo has established himself as the dictator of Konoha. His ruthlessness and borderline narcotic obsession with obedience was felt by both shinobi and civilians alike. Any that dared to speak against him in the beginning were now long dead.

 

No one was safe from his ideals. The majority of eligible jonin were pushed into Root, Chunin and Genin were placed into re-training programs, and the citizens were stripped of their rights. Naruto faced a much worse fate. He was “awarded” Danzo’s personal attention because of his status as a Jinchuriki. Over the coming years Naruto was crafted into Danzo’s personalized weapon. While he could make just about anyone short of Madara Uchiha bow to him, the population of Konoha saw Naruto as a circumvention to Danzo’s power. He was their chance at freedom, an escape. The more Naruto grew as a ninja the more outspoken the people became. However, Shimura Danzo is no fool, he used every means he had to keep Naruto in check. He suppressed the civilian population, isolated Naruto from his people, and incarcerated the few friends he had left. 

 

At that time It seemed that nothing would keep the people from rebelling. After so many great wars, and even greater losses, the people had nothing else to give but themselves. The tided could no longer be deterred. So Shimra did the only thing left that he could do, he sentenced Naruto to death. Not that had much effect, the Kyuubi huffed to himself. With Akatsuki drawing near Danzo’s Konaha would fall, and no one would be left to pick up the pieces either way. The destruction of Konoha, and the other elemental nations has been a long time coming. Nothing would change that, with or without Naruto’s subsequent execution.

 

However, Kyuubi was not famed as a demon for nothing. 

 

“Cub,” He huffed lazily “To me.”

 

Within moments Naruto appeared before him, his lean and lethal body curled into slouch. Sun kissed hair brushed against his angular face, highlighting his electric blue eyes. His very appearance was almost a mirror of the once great Namakazi Minato, however, his chakra gave away his mixed blood. It flowed like the wind atop a snow capped mountain, biting and frigid. Yet, it held a kernel of warmth that fractured through that ice in lazy swirls of molten heat. Though his face shows a biased of ancestry, his chakra was a perfect balance of his parents. Kyuubi could almost taste Kushina in his river of chakra.

 

“Your execution draws near,” It was not a question. “I believe its time we make a tactical retreat.”

 

“Retreat?” Naruto repeated blandly, tilting his head in what once was a playful manner. His rich tenor voice echoed throughout the cavern. 

 

“Yes.” The Kyuubi said simply 

 

Naruto snorted a laugh and raised his arms in a humorless encompassing gesture. “To where? Farther into my subconscious?”

 

“Don’t be a fool.” Kyuubi purred out. Uncurling his large body, Kurama slow whipped his tails through the air. “We will return back to a time when our enemies were more vulnerable, and exact our revenge.”

 

With a deadpan voice and a delicately raised eyebrow Naruto intoned. “Time-travel— you've finally gone nuts haven't you.”

 

“Brat.” The Kyuubi huffed slightly fond.

 

“Furball.” The reply came without hesitation. 

 

The Kyuubi watched a storm roll through Naruto’s face, one he knows he is privy to. Naruto's visible emotional spectrum has shrunk over the years, replaced by iron self control. He had learned the hard way that emotions were a tool that could be wielded and used just as efficiently as a kunai.

 

“Why have you just brought this to my attention?” The blond Anbu questioned.

 

“Its a desperate measure. The sheer amount of chakra to use it is astronomical, its something that we can barely pull off if we are smart.” The Kyuubi paused, and chose his next words carefully. “Both you and I are not blind to the happenings of the world. You know as well as I that this world— theres not much left to save. We cannot recover what has been lost, or will be lost in the coming days. I know you, and I know that you would not leave your people unless it provided a better alternative. I had to be sure that this was really the end. No matter how we interfere, the only way to save your people— our people, is to leave them. Its not good bye, Naruto,  just a see you later.” Kurama muttered softly.

 

The growl that left Naruto’s vocal cords died out halfway through Kurama’s impromptu speech, and became a whisper of a whine. 

 

“I— How can you know for sure that it will work?” Naruto asked with a hint of desperation. 

 

Drawing a deep breath the fire red fox began to draw. Livid flam poured from his claws and burned in the hollow cavern. Slowly a bizarrely complex, and mystifyingly beautiful seal sprawled through the atmosphere. It captivated the Anbu captains attention. 

 

Lowering his paw slowly Kurama saw understanding flow through his host. “The center of this seal, as you can surly tell, is composed around the single element of Change. We both know that the kanji for “change” is the most used and most powerful seal that has been established in Funjutsu. This seal takes the base elements of Change, Chaos, and harnesses it. Allowing the user to retraces its path. With each burst of chakra, the seal will take them to a place in time where Chaos has become particularly knotted and entangled. In our case we can use this to our advantage, because change is the easiest to cause in times of Chaos.” 

 

Naruto took a moment to let the sheer title wave of hope to wash over him, and then he let it fade. In its place resolve hardened, “What must we do?”

* * *

 

 

Kakashi’s legs burned and his breaths came in panic puffs. He'd grown and matured on the battlefield. The sounds of the dead were his lullaby. Yet, he’d never been as terrified as he was now.

 

They’d taken Rin. 

 

Kakashi couldn’t stop repeating the simple three word sentence spoken to him only two hours prior by his sensei. 

 

Kirigakure Nin had kidnaped her. There reasons were unknown, and sending a team from the already run down village was unlikely at best. So Kakashi had taken matters into his own hands. He lost one teammate already, he'd be damned if he lost another one.

 

Urushi, Kakashi’s deep chestnut foxhound, drew the silver headed Anbu out of his internal panic with a soft growl. 

 

They paused, poised at the edge of a clearing dotted with wildflowers. The wind shuffled the leaves of the tree he was hidden in and Kakashi closed his eyes. Letting his chakra flow from hims like a net, he sensed two other signatures. The first was Urushi, steadfast and smelling of fresh turned leaves and anticipation. It intertwined with the feel of home and the pack. The other chakra was achingly familiar, yet disgustingly tainted. The usual feel of refreshing mint leaves was overlaid by a jagged sense of raw and rotting seafood. Its once petal soft feel was ruffled and felt like dry sand scraping past his skin.

 

Kakashi held back the growl that rumbled up his chest. Instead he bit into his lip with too sharp canines, reeling for control. He had never felt chakra like that before, utterly tainted and maleficent. It made his hackles rise, and goose bumps race across his skin.

 

However, Kakashi had only one option. With no back up, and none intent on coming, Kakashi would have to make this rescue quick and clean. Which was seemingly becoming more difficult as the minutes ticked by. He knew it was a trap, but with the writhing pain of Obito in his hidden eye, Kakashi found it hard to care. With his mind made up the silver haired Jonin rushed towards the lone figure.

 

Landing lightly with his tanto immediately drawn, and Urushi guarding his back, Kakashi kneeled down by the figure.

 

Rin’s hair was a mangled mess. Its once glossy strands were covered in a film of filth. While her purple clan marks were tear streaked and splattered with grime. Slowly raising a hand Kakashi rested his hand gently on her —far to skinny— shoulder. 

 

“Rin,” Kakashi spoke gently but urgently, “Rin can you hear me?”

 

Her body flinched harshly in his grasp. 

 

“Rin.” Kakashi spoke urgently. 

 

He watched as her head turned slowly toward him. She blinked multiple times trying to clear the dazed look in her eyes. Kakashi took this in and more. The basic medic training that Rin had kicked into him settled over his shoulders, like a comforting cloak. It brought focused purpose and calm. 

 

Her pupils were equally dilated, good, no head trauma then. 

 

“Kakashi.” She rasped out.

 

Also good she was aware and recognized him. Her circulation seemed okay, breathing steady but hurried, and a now obvious airway. Gently he took his two fingers and rested them on her radial pulse and counted.

 

Multitasking was an inbred skill to ninja and Kakashi was not a genius for nothing. While counting her pulse Kakashi spoke in quick, clipped sentences.

“Tell me what hurts Rin, once I have you stabilized I can move you and we can head back to Konoha.” Pulse is fast and slightly irritate, that wasn't good. Whatever is effecting her chakra is also effecting her heart. “Did they place a seal on you or something, your chakra is unstable.”

Kakashi watched as Rin flew back into herself, the light that always gleamed in her eye returned. If a bit dimmer then usual.

 

“You have to run,” she rasped out “Get back to Konoha and away from me.” She gasped for breath, and grabbed his arm much harder then he though possible in her state. “The Sanbi, Kakashi,” she pleaded “They sealed it in me, I can feel it trying to escape, its close— so close. I cant hold on much longer, please, please get away before it kills you too!”

 

Kakashi watched as the hard won focus slipped from her eyes. He fought desperately against the tide of panic that threatened to break him. He couldn't handle this, one Anbu against a tailed beast was certain death! Frantically Kakashi mentally ran through the seals he knew. Some quite dark corner of his brain whispered brutally at him ‘You cannot save her. She is going to die within reach, just as Obito did.’

 

With almost hysteric movement Kakashi ran through a set of hand seals. Within moments a small border terrier and a giant mastiff appeared next to him. 

 

Running his hands down Rin’s torn shirt Kakashi searched for the seal he knew would be wound around her navel. Without turing to Pakkun Kakashi barked out. “The Sanbi has been sealed in Rin, her condition is unstable she has maybe hours before its rips itself free. Warn the Hokage, Go!”

 

With a vicious snarls Pakkun disappeared from the clearing while Kakashi pushed up his Hitai-ate.

 

The Sharingan spun dizzy as it examined the seal surrounding Rins stomach. The pulsating turquoise chakra almost made him sick. He intoned in a deathly quiet voice “Bull, be ready to move Rin. Were going to head towards the Sensei’s Alpha safe house.”

 

With economically quick movements Kakashi searched Rin for other extraneous injuries. 

Finding none he prepared himself to lift her. Just as he placed his hands under her shoulders and legs, multiple chakra signatures flared into existence. He counted twenty.

 

Tensing slightly the silver haired ninja slowly withdrew his arms from Rin, and picked up his forgotten tanto. Beside him a deep, almost sub-vocal growl tore through the silence of the clearing. Pivoting on his right foot, Kakashi blocked a diagonal strike from the advancing Kirigakure Anbu. His arms shook from the force of the blow, and the rock beneath his feet cracked and shattered. 

 

They fell into a deadly dance; slash, parry, doge, jump, strike, over and over again. Along side him Bull viciously tore into an nin trying to clip his flank. With a deadly combination of strikes Kakashi won some space from his opponent and flashed through a set of hand signs. 

 

Fire hot chakra pooled in his mouth as Kakashi drew in a deep breath.

 

_Fire release: Great Fireball no Jutsu!_

 

His breath along with a white hot flame spewed from Kakashi’s mouth, the size of a small house.

 

Grimly Kakashi registered the screams of his dying opponent as he turned to face the next one. Lightning crackled down his tanto as he plunged it through whatever meaty part he could find and twisted savagely. The gurgling of his enemy joined the cacophony of noise exploding from the clearing. 

 

Leaving his tanto with his most recent victim, Kakashi let white hot lightning chakra gather in his outstretched hand. Running through a very familiar set of seals, the chirping of a thousand birds exploded through the meadow.

 

_Lightning release: Chidori!_

 

Not a second to late the pulsating blue lightning found its home in a Kirigakure Nin’s chest. Spinning in a deadly dance Kakashi whirled towards the next foe. 

 

With increasing effort and blood Kakashi pulled his arm free from another chest. His chakra was running low, and Obito’s eye ached fiercely. 

 

Wounds splattered across the young Anbu, and he felt his skin split in multiple places. In both parts desperation and exhaustion Kakashi spun towards the oncoming ninja. 

 

The resounding crunch echoed through the clearing. Stillness settled over the remaining ninja as Kakashi stood in confusion. His arm punched cleanly through the back of the ninja. Their blood already seeped and mixed with the blood of his previously downed foes. He felt a breath rattle through the chest as he pushed his gaze upward. Kakashi could only blink.

 

What had he done?

 

“K-kakashi” Rin gurgled. Blood eased its way down her battered face, only to join the already bloody hole punched through her torso.

 

In slow motion Kakashi saw Rin’s body eased its way off his extended arm and slouched to the ground. Distantly, Kakashi heard screaming. Blindingly he reached for her as overwhelming pain and dizziness stabbed through Obito’s eyes and into his head. With his vision swarming Kakashi’s grabbed his head and felt as his barely conscious body settled next to Rin’s.

 

The next few minutes passed by Kakashi in a blur as he filtered in and out of consciousness.   Eventually he felt his body lifted gently into someones arms. Cracking one foggy eye open, Kakashi saw a blur of yellow and blue.

 

“M-minato sensei.” Kakashi mumbled dizzily.

 

“Rest now Kakashi,” A soft tenor voice murmured. “Everything will be alright.” 

 

The silver haired boy finally gave into the pounding of his head and fell unconscious, where even the pain of his dead teammates could not touch him.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto leaned gently over Rin and laid one hand layered in bright green healing chakra over her chest. While his other hand traced the seal adoring her navel. 

 

The Kyuubi had executed the jutsu perfectly. 

 

Focusing on his task at hand Naruto studied the steadily fading seal on Rin. Throughout Danzo’s tender loving care Naruto was forced to master many ninja arts, one of them being the art of Fuinjutsu. In his case, he particularly excelled in the study of seals. Many claimed it was his Uzumaki blood, and a small part of Naruto couldn’t help but agree. The other part was just proud to carry along his clans legacy.

 

Rin's seal was hastily drawn and already crumbling in its foundations, truly a ticking time bomb. Pooling chakra in all five fingers Naruto pictured the seal he wished to create in his mind. Then he quickly sketched it along the surface of the air. The blond Anbu created a seal almost identical to the one located on his abdomen. It had a slight variation of the main elements. Naruto personalized the seal to the Sanbi, creating a stronger and more efficient seal then many in this timeline could acclaim to. 

 

A violent burst of chakra was all it took to settle the seal and the Sanbi expertly back into Rin’s unconscious body. 

 

With the seal done Naruto turned his attention back towards Rin’s wound. With the Sanbi’s accelerated healing nature now in motion, Naruto did little but facilitate the direction of healing. Slowly he guided his chakra up from the smallest of venules and arterioles to the largest of organs.  Within minutes Rin’s skin knit back together. Sealing the wound that in another life would have killed her. 

 

Unsealing a scroll Naruto pulled out a faded Jonin blue shirt, and shrugged it over her body. Replacing the ripped top she was wearing before. 

 

With the most difficult of tasks done, Naruto turned back to Kakashi. Seeing his former sensei in the form of a young teenage dragged a reluctant smile across his lips. In the future, Naruto and his former teacher had grown very close. In rare times of peace, they could be found atop the Hokage monument sharing space, warmth, and quite conversation. Even then Kakashi still had his face perpetually stuck in his prized book. 

 

Although, the memory that comes to mind right now is not one he remembers with fondness. Its a bitter sweet memory, one of the last memories he shared with Kakashi. In this memory the silver haired Jonin describes the moment Naruto just watched unfold.  He talked about his foolishness and desperate need to save his teammate. Only to see her fall, at his own hand none the less. Logically, Kakashi explained, that he understood why she choose to do what she did. However, Naruto could see that not even with the logical understanding of her choice, could Kakashi allow himself to be free of that guilt. Instead he held and nurtured the deep scare that the experience left and allowed it to control him for the remainder of his life.  Wryly, Naruto thought, he couldn't blame him. 

 

Settling on his haunches Naruto glanced more closely at Kakashi, checking for wounds.  He had purposefully choose to return to this time. At this precise point the blond could kill two birds with one stone. For one, Konoha would gain another Jinchuriki, thereby boosting their offensive power. With another Jinchuriki’s power at Konoha’s back Naruto felt confident that the gains would far out way the risks the Sanbi held. It would be one step in the right direction of insuring Konoha’s subsequent survival.

 

Secondly with Rin’s survival, Naruto would insure the linchpin that would win Obito back to their side. In addition it would keep Team 7 together in the coming years. 

 

Obito, Naruto thought with a wince, had been gruesome in his grief. A quick glance around the clearing confirmed the belief. If Naruto could he would rescue the boy right now. However, Obito’s part in the summoning of the Kyuubi was far to instrumental. Naruto could not allow for such a monumental attack to change and catch him blindsided, so many things could be altered in that crucial instant. So for now he would sacrifice Obito so that he could save many others. Although this is not to say that he would leave Obito in Mandara's clutches forever, he has plans for the boy. His rescue would just have to come at a latter date, with of course Rin’s help. She is the fulcrum that controls Obito, with her assistance, saving him will be breathtakingly easy.

 

With his mind full of thoughts the Anbu captain formed a familiar hand sign and another copy of himself appeared in the clearing. What a quick hand gesture, the clone gently retrieved Rin. With her cradled in his clones arms, Naruto scooped Kakashi’s lanky body into his own arms.

 

Allowing his senses to expand Naruto absently registered the glowing threads that appeared around him. Reaching for his intended target Naruto grasped a thin golden thread in his mind, breathed in, pulled, and stepped. The accustomed pressure from the Hiraishin no Jutsu brought a much needed sense of balance. 

 

Barley even a second had passed before Naruto and his clone found themselves standing in front of one of Namakazi Minato’s safe houses. 

 

Naruto moved fluidly towards the door and disabled traps as he went. He was sure that his presence had been felt by the celebrated Hokage. 

 

The interior of the house was simple, a large open area greeted the entrance. Seals and Kunai adorn the walls, ones he knew were marked with the Yellow Flash’s signature jutsu. Past the large clearing was a raised area with a large bed and a smaller attached kitchen. Naruto took this all in without stopping and headed straight for the bed.

 

Once both loads were deposited and comfortably arranged Naruto rounded back on Rin. He rechecked her healing, as his clone saw to Kakashi’s own smaller wounds.

 

 With both now stable, Naruto released his clone and allowed a small sigh to escape his lips. The ride to the past took more out of him then he was willing to admit to himself. Stretching lightly Naruto settled himself against the railing to wait. He didn’t have to wait for very long.

 

* * *

 

 

  Namikaze Minato was a second away from planting his head in the next available flat surface. Gritting his already aching teeth Minato glanced up at the Jonin commander in front of him. 

 

“What do you mean you cannot find Kakashi, Shikaku?” The blond said slowly.

 

Straightening out of his slouch the spiky haired man looked vaguely regretful. “He pulled one over on the two Anbu that were watching him. They noticed to late that the Kakashi that they were watching was just one of his ninken henged as him. While they caught on quickly it wasn't quick enough, and Kakashi had plenty of time to get out of the village. Sending a squad after him is an option Hokage-sama. Im sure I could find some spare Anbu that would be willing to give chase.”

 

Smiling ruefully, Minato spoke. “What spare Anbu Shikaku. If you have some waiting in reserve I'm sure the rest of the village would love the hand.” Blue eyes hardened, “None the less, Kakashi knew the risk he is taking. Although it hurts me to say this, he is on his own. We have neither the resources nor the time to chase after what could be a false lead to Rin’s location. We will just have to wait and see what it is Kakashi finds.”

 

“Sir, I— ” 

 

A slight shiver in the air interrupted Shikaku as a small border terrier appeared before the Hokage.

 

“Pakkun?” The Hokage said in slight surprise.

 

“Hokage-sama, I apologize for interrupting but it is urgent.” The small dog growled gruffly. “Kakashi has located Rin-san, she has the Sanbi sealed into her. The seal was already degrading when I left, at that point there was no enemy ninja’s but she smelled of Kirigakure ninja. I left them about 14 miles away from Konoha’s south east border.”

 

“Can you confirm if they are still there or where they might go?” Minato questioned, standing slowly.

 

“I can't confirm if they are remaining stagnate or on the move. However, I will be able to track Kakashi if they do end up on the run.” The small terrier huffed.

 

Looking up from the pug the blond hokage meet Shikaku’s questioning gaze. 

 

“If what Pakuun says is true the village is in danger from a possible attack of a Tailed beast. I want the entire village on lock down, no one comes in or out. This is an Alpha level threat, please arrange the shinobi as such Shikaku.  In order to contain the threat Rin needs a stable seal or to be… released. I will head straight towards their last know location, I want you to gather a small team from the seals core and join me—” 

 

Minato paused. A tingling sensation flew up his spine and rested at the base of his skull. There was an intruder in one of his safe houses.

 

“Hokage-sama?” Shikaku questioned.

 

“It seems that we are going to have a change of plans, someone has intruded one of my safe houses. Its the one closest to Kakashi’s last know location it could be him. Im going to go ahead, please gather a team and send them towards my location unless you here from me otherwise. If you do not hear from me in ten minutes come after me. Paukuun you're with me.”

 

Shikaku saluted sharply once and disappeared in a silent transportation technique. 

 

Scooping up the small dog, Minato disappeared in a flash.

 

They appeared moments later in the canopy of one of the surround trees, with a vantage point of the small house. Spiraling out his chakra Minato felt for other signatures. Three distinct signatures were located closely together in the back of the house, two of the three were dim with unconsciousness. Squaring his shoulders the Hokage silently slid from the tree and towards the house with the small terrier following behind. 

 

Minato felt the chakra of his wards spark against his skin in recognition before he threw open the door. Lounging against the upper railing was a man dressed and layered in the standard Anbu cloak and mask. He was tall, about Minato’s own hight. His startling blond hair fell in layers around the slitted eyes of his panther mask. The cloak covered much of his body, but Minato would bet he was equally as lethal as the animal his masked represented. His form was not bulky, and a lovely dark blue katana was looped across his back. 

 

“Hokage-sama.” A polite tenor greeted, tapping his Anbu tattoo is a salute. 

 

Minato intoned humorously, “You have me at a disadvantage Anbu-san, to whom do I share the pleasure of my company?” Blue eyes deadened, “And why do you have my two poor students behind you?” The tone was light, but underneath was a bit of steel that left no room for falsities.

 

“Ah— I found Hatake-san and Nohara-san in a bit of a bind, so I brought them here to rest. As for me Hokage-sama I am a loyal shinobi of Konoha. I mean the village no harm and am willing to under go a full interrogation, all I ask is that you listen to what I have to say before you enact judgment.” The blond tenor replied.

 

Minato flicked his eyes down to Pakuun in a silent request. He watched as the small dog glanced at Kakashi’s before quickly vanishing to retrieve Shikaku. 

 

“If you’ll allow me to look over my student’s I think we may have an agreement Anbu-san.” 

 

Silently the blond Anbu, making his movements very readable, moved away from the bed and retreated towards the small kitchen. 

 

“If you don’t mind Hokage-sama I’d like to make some tea while we wait for your friend to get here.” 

 

Sharp blue eyes drilled into the back of the Anbu’s head, “That is — acceptable.” Minato tacked on after a pause “Thank you.” 

Keeping an eye on the odd Anbu Minato turned back to his only female student. Her chakra was surprisingly stable, it flickered slowly with each of her steady breaths. That was quite unexpected. Honing his senses the blond slowly let a tendril of his own chakra touch Rin’s body. At first her chakra seemed its normal petal soft mint blue, but hidden shallowly under was the feeling of a yawning ocean. It felt like the calm before a storm, the surface still, but deep underneath strong currents moved unseen. 

 

Jerking back Minato quickly rolled up the shirt over her navel, what he meet stopped him in awe. A extremely complex seal decorated her abdomen, it was like nothing he had ever seen. The scrip was gorgeous, obviously written with a steady hand. Its was beautifully simplistic, yet overwhelmingly complex. 

 

Turning back to the Anbu the Hokage spoke somewhat eagerly, “Are you responsible for this seal?”

 

“Hai, Hokage-sama.” The Anbu responded, pausing in his movements. 

 

“Did you create the seal? Ive never seen something like this ever before.” Minato paused, “Its containing the Sanbi within her, is it not?”

 

“Ah-“ The Anbu said in false surprise. “I did create the seal Yondaime-sama, and yes it is holding the Sanbi within her. Effectively making her a Jinchuriki of Konoha.”

 

“How did you create this? Who are you?” Blue eyes drilled into a hidden pair of eyes.

 

“When you're friend arrives Hokage-sama, I would be happy to explain.” The Anbu said sincerely, the first real emotion he has shown during their brief interaction.

 

Turning back to his students Minato quickly scared for injuries, he found very few, and the ones that he did were already treated. Resting a light hand on Kakashi’s head Minato turned back towards the door as Shikaku entered. 

 

Warily sliding in through the door Shikaku bowed slightly to Minato, “Hokage-sama.”

 

“Please come up here Shikaku, it seems we have some things to discuss.”

 

Rounding back to the table, Minato sat down lightly across from the Anbu. Slowly Shikaku made himself comfortable and all attention was focused on the strange Anbu. Delicately the Anbu in question poured himself a steaming cup of tea.

 

Lightly looking over his cup the Anbu began. “As you can tell Hokage-sama I am apart of Anbu, I have worked in the corps for over 4 years and in that time I lead Alpha squad. I was promoted at 13 to Genin, at 16 I received a field promotion to Chunin, and a year later I made Jonin. Months later I entered the corps where I was given the code name Panther. My registration number is 022670, and I am not from this time.” 

 

Slowly Minato straightened, feeling incredulous. He watched his fellow companions eyes narrow slightly.

 

“I know I must sound crazy Hokage-sama, but I can prove this give time. I will start with the most obvious details and work my way back.” Broadcasting his actions the Anbu reached up to his mask with one hand and made the release sign with the other. “Ah—I apologize ahead of time for the surprise Hokage-sama.”

 

With that the Anbu removed the porcelain mask. The first thing Minato noticed was the cerulean eyes staring back at him. From his eyes, Minato saw a delicately arched nose, a strong jaw, and thin cheeks adorned with three sharp lines. The surrounding skin was a tan golden brown, sprinkled with some small white scars, and three more noticeable ones. Starting at the blond Anbu’s temple the scar moved diagonally through his right eye and stopped right before it meet his nose. The other two were just as large. One stretched from the bottom of his jaw across his throat and disappeared beneath his Anbu shirt. The other intersected the left corner of his mouth, only stretching a short distance. 

 

If Minato wasn’t sitting down he would have staggered at their resemblance. With his thoughts a whirl the hokage opened his moth to speak, only to have Shikaku beat him to it.

 

“Well if you didn’t already have our attention, you definitely do now.” The Scared man spoke softly with a brow arched. “Who are you?”

 

With a blank face the blond Anbu spoke flatly, “My name is Naruto Namikaze, child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Let me be clear Hokaga-sama, I am your son.”

 

“Son?” Minato questioned in disbelief, “Do you have proof?” The blond all but demanded

 

Laughing without humor the Anbu, now revealed as Naruto continued. “The proof lies in my blood Hokaga-sama and I will freely give it. However, there is much to be discussed before we get to that.”

 

Now that Minato looked closer he could see bits of Kushina hidden beneath the bond hair and blue eyes. Her shinning stubbornness and sheer pigheadedness was dominate below the flat expression Naruto wore. His face was rounder, and slightly softer closer to Kushina’s bone structure. 

 

“You’re my son.” Minato said faintly, but with no less conviction. “How is this possible?”

 

Naruto reached into his side pouch and pulled out a blank scroll and ink. With a flick of his wrist the scroll unrolled while Naruto dipped his brush into the ink. Over the next few minutes the most astounding seal appeared before his eyes. 

 

“This is masterful. Where did you come across a seal like this?” Minato mumbled in astonishment “This alone goes beyond anything I have ever seen. From just looking at it I can see that it needs an astronomical amount of chakra. How did you power it?”

 

Smiling ruefully Naruto spoke. “Well the Time Directive seal is what brings us back to the seal that I have placed on Nohara-san. For you see the same one adorns my own navel. The day I was born you sealed the Kyuubi within me using the combination of Shiki Fūjin and Hakke no Fūin Shiki. With the Kyuubi’s chakra as well as my own we had just enough to power the seal. We returned to this time to stop many things, specifically your death Hokage-sama. As Im sure you know the combination of Shiki Fūjin and Hakke no Fūin Shiki is deadly. This caused your death along with Kushina-san and many others. In the after math of the Kyuubi attack, Sandaime-sama was forced to retake the hat. This is unacceptable. You see Hokakge-sama Konoha needs a strong Hokage, turbulent times are coming. If we want to survive the coming storm your death _must_ be prevented at all cost.” 

 

Narrowing his eyes Minato motioned with his hand, “Show us you posses the Kyuubi Chakra. As proof of your statements.”

 

With a small nod Naruto placed his palm on the table and channeled Kyuubi’s maroon red chakra around his hand till it was visible. The raw power filled the room and caused the two other occupants to straighten abruptly. Releasing his hold on the chakra, Naruto fell silent. 

 

“I have only hear rumors of, and seen that amount of control over a Tailed Beasts chakra once. Is this possible because of your seal or because you have harnessed the control over The Nine-Tails?” Minato inquired.

 

“Its a combination of both Hokage-sama.” Picking up his brush Naruto redrew the seal resting on his own abdomen. “As you can see Hokage-sama the base matrix of the new seal is the four elements; earth, wind, water, and fire. The earth and water are the strongest of the elements against the Kyuubi’s own fire affinity. So they make up the channels that first receive Kyuubi’s chakra. The wind is the next element which separates the large reserves of chakra the Kyuubi releases. It shapes them into smaller streams, so integration into the body is smoother. The majority of the stabilizing matrix is composed of wind. Lastly fire is the smallest element included in the seal. It purifies the demonic chakra from the Kyuubi so that it is more usable and less corrosive to its host.”  Naruto paused to sip his tea. “However, I have slightly changed the seal on Nohara-san to combat the Sanbi’s particular chakra.”

 

Slowly digesting the new information the Hokagae questioned. “Why was you seal changed from its original design of Shiki Fūjin and Hakke no Fūin Shiki? From my understanding it is not a seal that should degrade.”

 

“You are right Hokage-sama, your seal was very effective. Nevertheless, during my Chunin exam my team and I ran into an unforeseen enemy. They had weaseled their way into the Chunin exam, disguised as another team. The leader of their squad was after my teammate. I happened to get between the two during their fight and the leader damaged my seal. It held for many years, so I was able to find a replacement.”

 

“Who damaged your seal?” Shikaku quietly inquired.

 

Naruto paused, obviously choosing his new words carefully. “I fear that by telling you that I could change the coming events. There is much that I cannot tell you. I am not here to answer all your questions, but I am here to guide you. I will give you information and you can do with it what you will, but only when the time is right. There is too much going on that could be affected if key people were to change their actions because of my interference. I know I ask for a lot from you, trust is not given easily from a ninja, but my sole interest is the survival and success of Konoha.” Naruto steady explained.

 

“You spoke of the Kyuubi attacking Konoha, what is it that you plan to do?” Minato asked. 

 

“With you assistance of course Hokage-sama I would reseal the Kyuubi into your wife with my new seal. Her current seal is weakest at child birth, as Im sure you are aware. So immediately after your son is born I will rewrite her seal.”

 

“That sounds over simplified,” Shikaku spoke up, “You mentioned the Hokage dying in the Kyuubi attack, how did that come about? If fixing the problem is as simple as stabilizing Kushina-san’s seal, then no one would have died. That is easily within Hokage-sama’s skill set. Who interfered?”

 

“That leads me to my next plan, Shikaku-san. Here are the details I can release to you.” Naruto took a quick sip of his tea. “On the night of my birth the Hokage, along with Kushina and her medic nin will be attacked by a masked man that claims he is Mandara Uchiha.  He has the ability to make himself incorporeal, his taijutsu and ninjutsu are jonin level or higher. He fights with a chain that is clasped between his two wrist and uses his ability to catch his opponent. Most importantly he has an evolved Sharingan that allows him to teleport to a different dimension.” Naruto said gravely. “ I can combat this ability with a special combination of seals and barriers. While I do this, Hokaga-sama, you should have time to hold him off until I have the Kyuubi sealed, and have taken Kushina and Naruto to a safe place.”

 

“Mandara Uchiha.” Shikaku says vaguely surprised. “You don't sounds convinced, do you know his actually identity?”

 

Naruto shook his head slightly, it would be to soon to notify them about Obito, for now ignorance was better.  “I do not, but I have and idea of who he could be. For now we must rely on my seals to keep him from interfering.”

 

“You will have to go over those seals in detail, I would like to implement them around the village so we can keep this man out for good.” The Hokage murmured.

 

“Believe me Hokaga-sama, the first thing we will talk about once this mess is over with is the villages internal security. I have many other seals that I plan to implement around the village, with you permission of course.” Naruto reviled.

 

“I assume you have a plan to explain your sudden presence in the village, as well as the resemblance?” Shikaku gestured vaguely to Naruto’s appearance. 

 

“I do, yes. It will require some outside help from Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-sama. With your permission Hokage-sama I will stay here for a few days to rest and recover. In that time you can have Tsunade-hime test my blood for residual proof of my identity. Within the next week I will officially arrive in tow of Jiraiya-sama as a student that he had found in a small village near the Village Hidden in the Frost. As you know the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans are distantly related to the Senji clan. With a change in my basic appearance I have been told I hold a very similar appearance to the second Hokage. I will become the great grand child of Minto Uzumakis’s sister. It is known that Minto’s sister married into the Senju clan as well. In addition her children married into the Namikaze clan around the time the second hokage ascended to power. The children from the marriage of the Namakazi and Senji clan were chakra depleted and turned to merchant carriers. When the 3rd Shinobi War hit, they were lost among the chaos. During this time the family change their last name to Otsutsuki. Which was an ancestral name that was passed down in the clan before it became know as the Senju clan. The change in name increased their chances of trade among the surrounding villages, and lowered prejudice. Eventually they settled in a small village near the Village Hidden in the Frost. Jiraiya will have found me and recognized my familiar history, and will want to bring me back to Konoha. That way I can meet my only remaining family, Tsunade-hime. Along the way Jiraiya-sama will recognize my talent for seals and will take me on as his student.” Naruto explained. 

 

“Very well thought out.” Murmured Shikaku, “So that effectively takes care of the similarities in you appearance. What will we call you?”

 

“Otsutsuki Takashi, I went by Takashi on an undercover mission many years ago so it will not be hard adjusting to that name.”

 

Shikaku nodded his head. “It would seem that the next logical step would be to retrieve Tsunade and Jiraiya, as well as return your students to the hospital.”

 

“I agree, but it would be best if we keep Rin close to Naruto once she is awake.” Minato looked pointedly at said blond. “You plan on training her if I'm not wrong.”

 

Naruto nodded, “You are correct Hokage-sama, I will do my best to train her after the events of the Kyuubi. I don’t want her near the confrontation with Mandara.”

 

Shikaku pushed his chair out from under the table, “Then I guess I will retrieve Tsunade and leave Jiraiya up to you Hokage-sama.”

 

Minato stood as well and formed a cross with this hands, Two other copies of the Hokage appeared. “My clone will follow you with my students in tow and take them to the hospital. Thank you Shikaku.”

 

The spiky haired man nodded and then made for the door. Once he was gone stiff silence fell around the remaining occupants. Finally the smaller blond broke the silence. 

 

“I… apologize Hokage-sama for surprising you, my appearance must cause a large amount of stress.” The blond said humorlessly. “I hope that you will trust me to do what is best for the village. I will never allow Konoha to fall to its knees again as long as I live.” Naruto vowed.

 

“There is no need for apologies Naruto you have, in all sense of the word, saved me and this village with you information and appearance alone. I hope that you will let me help you carry this burden as your… father, and if not then hopefully as your friend.” Minato smiled peaceably, if a bit shyly.

 

Naruto’s eyes widened slightly before he ducked his head. “I would like that very much Hokage-sama.”

 

“Maa maa call me Minato, Hokage-sama is to formal.”

 

Smiling slightly Naruto repeated, “Minato then.”

 

Silence fell back over the pair, but it was a peaceful silence. There was still and edge of awkwardness surrounding the pair, but Minato had faith that that would pass with time. Kneeling down the Hokage summoned a small frog and instructed it to tell Jiraiya to return to Konoha as fast as possible.

 

The following minutes flowed by quickly as both occupants sipped their tea lost in their own thoughts. 

 

* * *

 

Naruto was exhausted, over the past hour he withstood Tsunade poking and prodding at him. She ran the blood and chakra test three times just to be safe. Ultimately she proved that he was in fact related to Minato. The medical exam after that was only slightly painful, thankful Tsunade was gentle enough.

 

“Brat.” She snapped, drawing him back to the present.

 

Blinking quickly Naruto focused back on Tsunade. “Yes, Tsunade-hime.”

 

“Im going to remove the marks on your cheeks alright. Don't punch me.” The medic grumbled.

 

With two glowing finger tips Tsunade lightly touched Naruto’s face, and slowly eased the telling marks from his face. It was a melancholy experience. While Naruto knew erasing his identity was for the best, the marks felt sacred to him. A key portion of his individuality. 

 

With the marks finally gone Tsunade scrutinized Naruto. “The Hokage told me that you need help changing you personal appearance to match the Second. What did you have in mind?”

 

“Ah- well the hair for one, I was thinking of changing it so that it was a shade darker then Kakashi-san’s hair. A gun mental grey so to speak.” Naruto explained.

 

“Acceptable.” The medic tisked, “However we’ll need to restyle you hair. In the Village Hidden in the Frost, most men have short cropped hair along the sides of their head. While leaving the middle part longer, allowing it to flop around. It looks like Kakshi’s hair but more controlled.”

 

“I leave my hair to your expertise.”

 

Glaring at him slightly Tsunade ran through a multitude of seals and then placed her hands atop his head. Slowly a dark grey eased from underneath her hands and made its way down his hair, concealing the blond from view. With the jutsu done she reached into her side pouch and withdrew a kunai. Glancing up at him she broadcasted her moves as to not spoke him. Slowly Naruto watched silvery gray strands of hair fall around his chair.

 

With his head feeling significantly lighter Naruto looked back to Tsunade as she settled across from him. “There is one more thing I would do for you to solidify your looks.” Tsunade gestured to his eyes. “No one in the Senju clan posses that eye color. If it is agreeable to you I would change the color to the same maroon brown color the Second possessed.”

 

Drawing in a deep breath Naruto nodded. For the last time Tsunade brought her glowing hands to his face, resting them gently against his closed eyes.

 

 Naruto was presented with a mirror when Tsunade finished with his eyes. Staring back at him was a stranger. His once blond hair was a gunmetal grey that faded to a slightly lighter color as it approached the ends. His eyes were a deep maroon color, and his face now only held the scars he had received in battle.

 

Blinking slowly Naruto lowered his mirror. “Thank you Tsunade-hime, I appreciate you're help.”

 

“Hmm, you're welcome. Ill be seeing you in a few days brat, don’t get into trouble your father is enough as it is.” 

 

Her words teased a small, genuine smile out of Naruto. Bidding him a farewell she made towards the door. Minato ambled his way over after her departure.

 

“You really do look very different from before.” He lightly touched a strand of his now grey hair, “A shame really we could have messed with so many people.” Minato chuckled quietly.

 

Huffing a small laugh Naruto applied, “Maybe one day Ill be able to go back to how I looked before, Its not too bad though. Kakashi and I can become friends again over untamable hair.” 

 

Minato was slightly taken by surprise by the joke, but it his expression quickly became fond, “None the less, your mother will be sad she missed it. Would you mind if I brought her around later this week?”

 

Naruto paused and looked at Minato with heart breaking hope in his eyes. “If she is agreeable, I would love to meet her.” He said hesitantly. 

 

“Of course, she would love to meet you.” Minato ruffled his hair. “I'll leave now so that you have space to rest. Tomorrow afternoon we can talk more about the details of your cover. However, for now please rest and recoup. You'll need your strength.”

 

Gratefully Naruto bid his-- father goodbye. With his mind a buzz Naruto prepared for the evening, his father was right after all, he was going to need all his strength.

 

 


	2. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All this heart to heart talk is giving Naruto heartburn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone still interested in reading my humble fic! I am so sorry that the update to this has taken sooooo long. Unfortunately, my year at university was very trying, and I had little to no time for anything but studying. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, It's a little shorter than the last. To be honest, I struggle with this one a little, but none the less let me know what you think below. As always I don't have anyone proofreading this for me so I apologize in advance for any errors you find.

Rest was extremely important for ninja, even more so for ANBU. Naruto had learned the value of catching rest when he could. A ninja must learn quickly to control their mind during a mission so that they're not kept awake by incessant thoughts. Unfortunately, there was a drawback to learning to suppress the emotions that come with stressful situations. Ninja, especially higher rank ones, were more likely to switch on this mindset and attempt to leave it on. A ninja is supposed to deal with the influx of information and emotions from a mission after they have returned to the village, it is a safe space with resources that are available to help them recover. However, ninja tended to be hard headed and avoided showing weakness, that is why it has become common practice for a ninja to bury these detrimental experiences. 

Naruto was no exception, which is why he found himself watching the fog burn off the forest from his particular perch. Nightmares had chased him from his warm bed before the sun had even risen. His legs and back had long gone numb from staying in the same position for many hours, but his mind was a blur. Visions of gore replayed over and over in his mind, Naruto had learned to just let it run its course. Fighting it just made it worse. 

Finally, he felt his mind begin to settle. 

Heaving a sigh the now silver headed ninja dropped silently to the floor and wandered over to the small kitchenette, deeming it an appropriate time to eat breakfast. After a short breakfast, Naruto settled against the wall in a cross-legged position and attempted to clear his mind. Shaking off the cobwebs of the nightmare Naruto focused on his plan for today. Jiraiya would be arriving soon, and Naruto needed to steal himself. His old mentor was as shrewd as they came, and Naruto was determined to not let anything slip until the right moment. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Naruto focused on his second most challenging act of the day— re-naming himself. Any reaction or recognition to his old name could cause dire consequences in the future, slowly Naruto repeated to himself: ‘My name is Otsutsuki Takashi, my name is Otsutsuki Takashi, my name is Otsutsuki Takashi.' Leisurely the now Takashi put himself in a slightly hypnotic state and allowed the singular thought to wash over him. After many minutes of this, Takashi felt more settled and vowed to continue the process every morning until no residual shakiness remained. Easing himself into a less deep meditative state Takashi began to plan out his day. 

In a few days, he would return to Konoha alongside Jiraiya. His arrival was sure to cause mild scrutiny, especially when the council gets a whiff of his heritage. Immigrant ninja always causes a stir in the village government, so he is likely not to be spared of the ANBU that will observe him nor the deliberate considering looks of both ninja and civilians alike. The main problem would be Danzo, avoiding any and all attention from the old war monger would be best. However, that was to be dealt with at a later date. Today he was sure that Jiraiya and himself would discuss all matters from the important to the frivolous, that was just how his old mentor was. All in all a surly interesting day was preparing to unfold.   
———————————————————————————————————————

Kakashi felt exceedingly heavy as a deep ache settled into his very bones. Groaning the copy-nin wished for the strong pull of unconsciousness. 

"Glad to see you're awake." A warm tone sounded off to his right.

Slowly peeling his eyelids open, Kakashi waited for his vision to clear. Easing his head toward the right Kakashi blinked slowly at his sensei, and then everything came rushing back to him. Flinging himself forward Kakashi gave a small cry, his heart rate doubling in speed, frantically Kakashi attempted to free himself from the confining blankets until a smooth golden brown arm caught his shoulders. 

"Kakashi, breath." 

Gasping Kakashi tried to form a coherent sentence. "Rin — sensei! I'm sorry- I- there was blood— I can't!'

Kakashi barely even saw his sensei climb behind him and place strong arms around his chest. Vaguely in a separate compartment of his mind, Kakashi realized he was having a panic attack. Struggling for breath, Kakashi gripped the arms surrounding his torso. Slowly sound seemed to penetrate his panicked haze, he latched onto it like a lifeline. The sound soon became words, a command, Kakashi forced himself to follow it.

"-reath in, now breath out Kakashi. That's it, and again breath in and then out." Sensei's voice vibrated through Kakashi's thin body.

Gradually Kakashi came back to his self, his cheeks were wet with tears and his body racked with shivers. Finally, Kakashi sucked in an unhindered breath and collapsed against his sensei's body, feeling more exhausted than before. Opening his mouth to apologize, Kakashi was cut off.

"Now listen to me very carefully Kakashi." Minato commanded, "16 hours ago I found Rin and you about 14 miles away from our southeast border with the assistance of Pakkun. Tsunade-sama and I were able to properly seal the Sanbi into Rin, and harness its natural healing chakra and save her. She is alive, Kakashi. You're not to blame yourself for her actions, do you understand?" Minato gave him a slight shake at that statement. 

Gaping slightly Kakashi whispered, "She's alive?"

The commanding tone of Minato's faded leaving only warmth. "Yes she's is, a little tired but no worse for wear." 

Unbegotten to Kakashi, tears slip down his masked cheeks. Slinging his arm across his eyes Kakashi again collapsed against his sensei, this time breaking in relief rather than guilt. Minutes passed before Kakashi collected himself.

"Take me to her?" He asked hoarsely.

Smiling, Minato replied, "Of course."

Removing Kakashi from the bed into a wheelchair was quite the process, but somehow they managed to get his willowy limbs in order. Quickly his sensei wheeled him out of his room and down the hall. Two ANBU stood guard in front of the last room in the corridor. With a sharp salute from both guards, Kakashi found himself in an almost identical hospital room to his own. His eye zeroed in on the only difference. Rin sat straight up at their entrance, tears started streaming down her face as she made eye contact with the silver headed ninja.

"Baka." She cried, "You baka!"

Kakashi grasped her hand as desperately as she did his. 

"I'm so so sorry!" she sobbed into their clasped hands, "I'm sorry Kakashi-kun." The rest of her sentence was incoherent, but Kakashi could care less. He desperately drank in her fully healed form and clutched her hand silently as yet another sob wracked Rin's body. 

Somehow he found himself cradling her to his chest as they laid against the bed. Whispered apologies and tears were traded incoherently back and forth, but Kakashi felt his shoulders finally lose their stiffness. Closing his eyes Kakashi just breathed as the world righted itself again.   
———————————————————————————————————————

Minato silently watched the tearful exchange as his students desperately grabbed onto each other. Smiling sadly he understood that the healing would take time, both his students had started the long road to recovery from the traumatizing events of yesterday. He walked toward them, hopeful that this experience would strengthen them both, and settled himself in for what would be a long embrace. 

———————————————————————————————————————

The knock on the door seamlessly moved Takashi from a meditative state to an aware one. Expanding his chakra, Takashi felt for both the signature waiting outside his door. Tsunade's turquoise chakra was strong and had a slightly prickly feel to it, but it was also soothing as it brushed against his senses. The chakra was as paradoxical as its owner. Accompanying her was a heartbreakingly familiar chakra. The chakra was the same green as grass after a rainstorm. It radiated off a mellow atmosphere, which successfully hid the steely strength beneath it. 

Jiraiya had arrived.

Breathing deeply, the now silver headed ninja moved towards the door on silent feet. Making the appropriate hand signs, the wards were lowered leaving the front door momentarily unprotected. Easing open the door Takashi kept his face blank. 

"By shodai's balls!" Jiraiya exclaimed, "You look like shit brat." 

Takashi stared surprisingly at the guffawing white haired man. His mouth moved without him even processing the next words, "Speak for yourself ero-sennin."

Jiraiya gapped at him while Tsunade huffed in amusement, "He's got you there."  
She slipped passed Takashi and moved deeper into the small house. 

Jiraiya smiled at him as he looked him over, "It seems we have much to discuss, please lead the way in brat."

Takashi huffed in mock disdain and gestured for the old hermit to make his way inside. Closing the door behind him, Takashi raised the wards with a flick of his hand. Turning around he found the two sannin already seated at the table, they glanced around taking in their surroundings as the silver-haired nin strolled over and pulled up a seat.

Without further ado Jiraiya jumpstarted the conversation, "Hime-chan has already filled me in on everything you discussed with Minato yesterday Takashi-kun," Jiraiya winked at his name, "I'll be honest with you I was very hard pressed to believe any of this. However, your chakra is such a perfect mix of Minato and Kushina-chan that I can find no fault in your identity." He paused offering Takashi a piercing glance, "If I've learned anything over my admittedly long years, chakra is the hardest thing to falsify, and is very rarely actually done successfully by ninja." He paused thoughtfully, "Now jumping into the main reason I'm here, I've found one fault in your created background that may cause errors if not addressed correctly."

Takashi motioned for the white haired ninja to continue.

"Firstly, if we are to capsize on your skills as a ninja and arouse little suspicion in your involvement in the coming plans we need to change around the timeline of your background slightly. My first thought is that we say you have bene traveling with me for little over a year."

Takashi raised a brow. "Won't that raise suspicion? You would have mentioned, at least offhandedly, about a student you've had under your tutelage for a year. In addition, why would I not demand to be taken to Konoha immediately if I knew about Tsunade-sama?" Takashi questioned.

Jiraiya grinned. "This is what I suggest to fix those concerns of yours. In one year I am confident that I could bring a genin level ninja to a tokubetsu jonin at the most. I will have found you in your small village and recognize both your ancestry and your potential as a ninja. You will be easily convinced to join me on my travels because you have no strong connection to your village nor its people, and I would be offering you a better life than the one you were currently living. I will not have told you the truth about your ancestors for many months because I will have wanted to gauge your loyalty and trustworthiness to myself. After a years time, I would have verified your loyalty and felt that it was time to return you to Konoha. Therefore, our arrival to Konoha will have you at a tokubetsu jonin level in skill, specializing in seals, and excited to meet your only remaining relative." Jiraiya finished with a flourish.

Takashi reflected on the sannins words, "That sounds more than acceptable Jiraiya-sensei," Takashi said with a bow of respect. "So what do you suggest we do next?"

"Well, that's easy!" Jiraiya said breezily, "Whats your favorite color?"

Taken aback slightly Takashi frowned slightly, "Orange-- why?"

"Bah! What a boring color! Com'on kid where is your imagination! For example, my favorite color is the rosy pink right after you kiss-" Jiraiya's head smacked into the table faster than the eye could perceive. Tsunade scowled at Jiraiya, fist raised in another threatening gesture. 

"Try again Jiraiya," Tsunade said in a dark voice.

Takashi listed from the sheer audacity of the situation, however, he couldn't stop the small curl of warmth in his chest from being around such a familiar scene. 

"Anyways brat," Jiraiya said, rubbing his head softly, "I'm sure you know all about me, but I need to get to know you."

"Okay, what would you like to know." The gray-haired ninja cocked his head.

"How many wome—" Tsunade cracked her knuckles threateningly. Jiraiya suddenly changed topics. "Ahem, I mean what's your elemental affinity?" 

Rolling his eyes fondly Takashi replied, "Wind, with a secondary affinity of fire."

Tsunade hummed thoughtfully, "That works perfectly most Senju are known to have an affinity in wind, the secondary affinity is often variable so that will be easily explained when the time comes."

"I cannot see your arrival causing too much of a fuss, Konoha has not had any notable experiences with the Land of Frost, and they will not be opposed to increasing their military strength, especially in the way of seals," Jiraiya added raptly.

The rapid fire questions continued and Takashi fell into the rhythm while the afternoon slowly slid by. 

———————————————————————————————————————

After safely depositing both students into a singular hospital room, Minato made his way homeward to his beautiful wife. Bounding over the rooftops, greeting people as he went, Minato couldn't help quickening his step. The sheer exhilaration of seeing his son again, with his Kushina in tow, made the blond Hokage quicken his steps. The day was looking up! Both of his students were alive and safely deposited in the hospital to heal both mentally and physically, and he was on his way home to see his beautiful wife. 

Landing lightly in front of the Namikaze estate, Minato unlatched the small wooden gate as his wards lightly swept over his form. 

The Namikaze estate was not as massively expansive as other clan houses usually were, it was slight in stature but no less beautiful. Light oak wood held most of the house together, interspersed with large glass windows and rice paper sliding doors. The overhanging roof was constructed with dark gray clay tiles that followed the wrap around porch. Light gray stepping stones lead to the entryway steps, and every few feet a small paper lantern was displayed for additional light. The house was two stories with a kitchen, bathroom, and living room area on the first floor; three sleeping corridors spanned the second level with two additional bathrooms. The house was surrounded by a bountiful number of flowers and shrubs, one large oak tree was settled in the back yard adjacent to a quaint koi pond and bridge. 

Minato breathed in the fresh air deeply and thought only of home. Slowly he removed his shoes and stowed them in their proper spot. Sliding open the entry door Minato was greeted by the most wonderful sight. Kushina was squished up on the couch, her red hair cascaded around her still from, glistening in the early evening light. A small book was perched on her extended belly. She glanced up at him her dark navy eyes crinkling in satisfaction.

"I'm home." Minato smiled softly as he stepped towards his wife.

Kushina smiled sunny up at him, "Welcome home, dear." She said cheekily.

Minato swooped in for a light kiss. "How has your day been?" he asked as he eased himself onto the couch.

"Bah borrrringggg. Mikoto is busy with her clan so I couldn't even bother her today, mostly its just been me and Naru-chan busying ourselves.

Kushina hated to be bored, sitting still was not her cup of tea. If she had it her way she would still be completing some of her shinobi duties. Luckily her doctor had scared her into submission for the time being. 

"Mah then how about we go out for ramen?" Minato cheered.

At the mention of ramen, Kushina sat up more attentively. "Ramen! Of course, let's go now!" she yelled.

Helping his wife up off the sofa, Minato went to fetch her shoes. Kushina hollered after him "I'm pregnant, not invalid Minato, I can get my own shoes."  
Rolling his eyes fondly, Minato returned with her shoes. "Let me spoil you Kushina, It's not every day your wife carries your only child."

Huffing slightly Kushina allowed him to help her. Minato smirked, grabbing his wives hand and headed toward the door.

———————————————————————————————————————

By the time Takashi had answered all of Jiraiya's inane questions, the sun had just brushed the mountains. 

"Ah, well brat I'll be back tomorrow bright and early! We have and exciting few days ahead of us, what with you returning to the village and all." Jiraiya said with a flourish of his hand. 

"Of course Jiraiya-sensei." Takashi said wryly, "We wouldn't want you to get bored."

The white haired sannin guffawed as he strolled out of the small house. Takashi turned back to Tsunade and was taken back by her sharp gaze. It was a familiar one that she often used when talking to patients. 

"Tsunade-sama?" Takashi questioned concerned. 

"Tsk, you really are only a brat." She said softly. Slowly she withdrew a small cloth bag from her hip pouch and offered it to him. "This is a sleeping aid, it will help abate the nightmares slightly. It won't fix them, that is a much harder task, but it may help you recover some of the much-needed rest you're missing." 

Taken aback by her gesture Takashi accepted the packaged hesitantly. "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

She ruffled his head lightly, "None of that, call me Tsunade. We are family now after all." With that, she walked out to join her teammate.

Slightly dazed Takashi waved them goodbye. 

Closing the door Takashi couldn't help but collapse against it, pressing a hand to his eyes. His emotions were a mess, seeing his old mentor and feeling the affection from Tsunade had rocked him slightly. He desperately craved for his old relationship with the two sannin again. He violently squashed that thought, he needed to adapt to his situation now. No reason to get all messed up over the past. Sighing the silver headed ninja eased himself off the door and headed to the kitchen.

After a modest meal and a quick clean up, Takashi found himself nursing a cup of tea. His younger self had hated the stuff with a passion, oh how he would laugh at him now. The years hadn't been kind to Naruto. Often he was chased from his bed into the world of the night, tea had become his constant companion. It keeps his hands busy, his mind awake, and he's senses soothed. Wryly he understood why the old man always used to drink it when he was around as a kid, he was quite the handful. 

Takashi's deep reprieve was interrupted by the appearance of a chakra he only dreamt of.

Kushinas chakra was like a whirlwind of fire, it sparked with mischief and undeniable warmth. It called so deeply to his own chakra he felt the ache deep in his bones. Takashi bolted from his seat, apprehension curled tightly in his stomach, he brushed his hands through his untamable hair in a rare expression of anxiety. He was so incredibly ready to meet his mother, he yearned for the touch or even a smile from a maternal figure. To see the one that created half his mind, body, and soul, was an experience (he assumed) that was like no other. However, he couldn't be more unprepared. What if she was disgusted by him, what he had become, and the choices he made to survive? Takashi knew that he would not survive if she rejected him. Never has someone had this much power over him before. To say the least, it was unnerving. 

The quite knock abruptly halted his movements. Slowly, as if trying not to scare a large predator, Takashi made his way over to the door. Grappling with his emotions, Takashi barely silenced them before he opened the door.

———————————————————————————————————————

Dinner at Ichiraku was peaceful as it could be with an Uzumaki in tow. However, much more interesting things were to come. Guiding Kushina back towards the house was no easy feat, the red head knew everyone, and that's saying something because as the Hokage he is supposed to know the majority of the village. 

Finally, when they rounded the corner to their tranquil neighborhood Minato felt his shoulders finally relax. They made their way slowly into the house.

Gently Minato helped Kushina with her shoes, to her ire, and then spoke softly, "Ne Kushina, I need to talk to you about something." He looked up at her with serious eyes.

Concern flooded Kushina's face, "Of course Minato, what's going on?"

"Just give me one moment and I'll explain." Minato rapidly flew through hand seals until the privacy wards surrounding their house light up almost blindingly. 

Kushina's eyes sharpened at that. "Minato?" she questioned in a much more serious tone.

Minato settled himself on the couch near his wife and began. "What I'm about to tell you may be difficult, but please be patient with me until the end Kushina."

With a nod of her head, Minato jumped into the most horrible tale Kushina had ever heard. 

After the tale was spun the couple passed a few minutes in silence until Kushina rasped quietly, "Take me to him."

Minato nodded and swept Kushina into his arms. 

———————————————————————————————————————

Nothing, Takashi noted in the small function part of his mind, could have prepared him for this. His mother stood in front of him, alive, in all her molten red glory. Takashi opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was lost in his mother's eyes. It was shocking to see so much of himself in someone else: the shape of her nose, the curve of her eyes, and the tick of her lips all were his. Opening his mouth to try again, Takashi was cut off.

"Baka," Kushina said entirely too fond. "Just like your father." Tears sprung to her navy eyes.

With a blinding smile and tears slipping down her cheeks Kushina cupped his cheek and whispered, "Hello Naruto-kun. It's nice to me you, I'm your kaa-san."

Takashi's world after that consisted of only red and the faint smell of old parchment and ink. Somehow he found his arms full of red-headed ninja and tears streaming down his own cheeks. Finally, Takashi let go and buried his face in his mother's hair. 

Distantly Takashi thought ‘ah— so this is love… how strange.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know its kinda boring, but sometimes you have to have a boring and informative chapter to get the ball rolling. The next chapter should not take nearly as long for me to publish since I'm on my summer break, and it should be much more exciting! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Integration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight to confuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Sorry about the long wait on this chapter, I fear it will probably continue like this, unfortunatly real life can get crazy as I'm sure you all know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please be nice if you leave any comments I have no one to proff read this for me so I apologize in advance for the mistakes!

Last night had left Takashi in a daze the following morning, Kushina had been extraordinary. Her presences healed parts of Takashi that he didn’t even know were damaged. Her easy acceptance of his propinquity left Takashi almost weepy with relief. Never has the sheer existence of someone affected him so much before, in fact, he didn’t even have a nightmare that night. Which was unheard of. His mind couldn’t stop replaying the events of last night, even with the excitement of him approaching Konoha with Jiraiya he could not dismiss the small smile that had settled on his face.

Jiraiya scuttled his feet on the expansive dirt road in front of them, effectively gaining the somewhat spacy gray-headed ninjas attention. “You seem better this morning Takashi-kun.” The sanin mentioned offhandedly. “Softer even.” He said with a meaningful glance back at the younger ninja.

Once again, the same rare smile that Takashi had been struggling to keep hidden curled his lips. “I meet Kushina last night.”

Jiraiya’s eyes softened, “I see.” The white-headed ninja smiled and added in a dulcet tone, “She’s something else.”

Takashi hummed in agreement and focused back on the road. “We should be there soon, should we not Jiraiya-sensei?”

“Yes, just under an hour if you’re not distracted anymore and ready to run,” Jiraiya said cheekily.

Takashi has always liked to show rather than tell, so he leaped for the nearest tree leaving a startled sanin in his wake. He saluted teasingly as he raced ahead. Jiraiya’s small yell of dissatisfaction only made him move faster.

The next hour passed easily, eventually, Jiraiya had caught up with him and they continued in a peaceful silence. Takashi knew that the old ninja was observing him as they continued through the trees, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. In fact, he expected to continually be studied by the white-headed sanin, Jiraiya for all his carefree attitude, didn’t like to be surprised. In fact, the old hermit hoarded information like a dragon does gold, hence why he made a fantastic spymaster.

Takashi was pulled from his inner musing when the gates of Konoha fell into his sights. 

“Home sweet home.” Jiraiya sighed next to him. “Hope you’re excited to meet your family Takashi-Kun!”

Takashi gave the man a small smile as they leaped from the trees onto the dusty ground in front of the open gates. 

“Jiraiya-sama!” The gate guards yelled happily from their stations, waving.  
Takashi knew they made up quite the picture. Jiraiya tended to draw a lot of attention with his flowing white hair, bright smile, and signature red vest with matching geta clogs. Just as they planned, Jiraiya would hold people’s attention, while Takashi became his quite shadow. Earlier Jiraiya laughed at him and told him he had taken that to literally because his clothing was anything but vibrant. 

Takashi wore a dark grey loose fitting sleeveless shirt with a high collar that covered his mouth and the bottom of his nose. It was woven out of thick material, almost as if the seamstress took individual strips of material and sewed it together. It was decorated with a diagonal shoulder to waist zipper hidden by sturdy black fabric. Adjacent to where his nose was hidden, two small mesh circles were sown in framing either side of his nose. Around his waist, a loose piece of triangular grey fabric hung off the left side of his body, covering the portion of his leg above his knee. Black pants covered the rest of his legs, while white bandages wound around his sanded feet up to his calves and transitioned into a heavier cloth that continued loosely up to the bottom of his knee. Lastly, his dark blue katana rested lightly on his back. 

Consciously, Takashi pulled up the sturdy collar of his shirt to hide more of his face as Jiraiya greeted the gate guards. “Izumo and Kotetsu how nice to see you both!”

Izumo nodded happily, “And you as well Jiraiya-sama! I hope you haven’t been working yourself too hard!”

Jiraiya belly laughed at that, “Well not too much, especially because I have a new slave!” Jiraiya motioned at Takashi, “He does everything I ask, such a good student!”

“Oh!” Kotetsu said in surprise, “You’ve taken on another student!” He bowed at Takashi, “It is nice to meet you I am Hagane Kotetsu, and the idiot over there is Kamizuki Izumo.”

Takashi bowed back, smiling lightly he replied, “Otsutsuki Takashi, nice to meet you.” 

“Will you be staying long Jiraiya-sama?” Izumo asked.

“Mah mah, we will see, it depends on how long it takes this squirt to get settled.” Jiraiya sighed as his ruffled Takashi’s hair.

“Oh? So, you’re leaving Takashi-san here?” Izumo questioned.

“That’s the plan! He has some family here that he is eager to meet and he’d like to join Konoha’s ninja force as well.” Jiraiya smiled.

“Well that’s exciting Takashi-san, I wish you the best of luck! I’m sure we will be seeing you both soon.” Izumo explained with a smile.

“Thank you very much, Izumo-san have a good rest of your day.” Takashi murmured quietly as he trailed after Jiraiya into Konoha.

Turning back to face the village Takashi lost his breath. It had been years since Takashi had seen Konoha in its former glory. The sun haloed off the morning dew as a quite mummer drummed from within the village. The people of Konoha were just starting off their day. Takashi took all of this in and more as they made their way through the sleepy village. It was unfathomable to Takashi how young the village looked, it missed the worn look he was so used to from his past. However, this village was not without its scars. There were sections of the village that Takashi could see that were under construction from the damage caused during the 3rd Shinobi War. None the less, it seemed the village was thriving under its new Hokage. 

“Mah, Takashi-kun do you remember what I said earlier?” Jiraiya intoned a few steps in front of him.

“Hai hai, Jiraiya-sensei.” Takashi sighed dejectedly, “Let you do all the talking and we may get out of here alive.”

“That’s my student!” Jiraiya hooted as he stepped into the Hokage tower. 

Jiraiya breezed through the tower, leaving mayhem in his wake. Finally, after many minutes of Jiraiya nonsensical behavior, they had made it to the Hokage’s office. Jiraiya like any self-important ninja ignored the yelling of the Hokage’s assistant and waltzed into the Hokage’s office with Takashi sliding in behind. Takashi knew that their actions at this moment in time must be as genuine as possible to cement his story. 

Minato’s sharp eyes glanced up from his paperwork and softened at the recognition of his sensei. 

“Sensei,” Minato smiled, “How nice to see you, it’s been a while! Oh, and who is this you brought with you?”

“My favorite pupil, how nice it is to see you too! How is the misses, I hope she’s doing well?” Jiraiya took his customary pose and grinned at Minato. “This, my darling student is Takashi-kun!”

Minato turned to face Takashi, “You have my condolences Takashi-san, I’m sorry you have been gifted his attention.”

With a straight face and a small bow, Takashi intoned, “Thank you Hokage-sama, it has been quite the trial.”

Minato leaned back with a small laugh as Jiraiya yelped in resentment. “I’ll have you know I am a gift to the world Minato-kun.” Jiraiya pouted, and then turned and aggressively pointed at Takashi, “And you! You’re lucky I picked your sorry ass up when I did, ungrateful!”

Takashi sighed wistfully, “Mah I don’t know Jiraiya-sensei, being a farmer would have been much more peaceful than this.”

“Brat!” Jiraiya growled as he ruffled Takashi’s wild hair.

Minato watched the scene with growing amusement. “Why don’t you both take a seat, I’m sure you’re here on more serious business than just a social call Jiraiya-sensei.”

Immediately the two found their respective seats in front of the Hokage.

“What is it I can do for you today Sensei?” Minato asked.

“Well Minato, Takashi-kun here looks pretty familiar, doesn’t he?” Jiraiya said goadingly.

“He does, in fact, look very much like my past predecessor.” Minato’s eyes took on a sharp look. “Is there, in fact, a relation?”

“Mah you’ve always been my smartest student Minito-kun.” Jiraiya smiled, “This is Otsutsuki Takashi.”

With a delicately raised brow, Minato commented, “Then you mean to say--?”

“Yes, Takashi is a descendent of the Senju clan, and distantly related to the Namakazi and Uzumaki clan. Truly a gem in hiding.” Jiraiya said seriously.

“Well then, that is very interesting.” Minato intoned as he sat back. “Has Tsunade-sama been informed of this development yet?”

“Not yet, Takashi and I thought that this should be handled with the utmost care and sincerity, which is why we approached you first,” Jiraiya explained.

Takashi cleared his throat, “Hokage-sama, I would be humbled if you allowed me to join the village as a loyal shinobi of Konoha. I would promise my utmost devotion to the protection of this village.” Takashi vowed quietly, but fierce. 

Minato shared a pleased smile with Jiraiya before turning towards Takashi, “Raise your head Takashi-kun. It would be my pleasure to welcome you to our village and introduce you to your remaining family.”

Takashi at Minato gratefully.

“However,” Minato intoned more seriously, “Please tell me a little bit about yourself Takashi-kun. It is not that I don’t trust my mentor’s opinion of you but I’d like to have a little more information about you before we call in Tsunade.”

Takashi looked surprisingly at Minato before turning to Jiraiya with a questioning stare. The old hermit gave him a slight nod of his head motioning for Takashi to continue.

Hesitantly Takashi began, “Well Hokage-sama I grew up in a small village, about two days’ travel from the Village Hidden in the Frost. I lived with my grandparents at a young age because my parents passed from the plague that ravaged the Land of Lightning. I was mainly a farm hand to my grandfather before he became too old to continue; we mostly provided wheat and barley to the capital. I inherited the farm around two years ago after the death of my grandparents, and planned on continuing their work until I too passed along to the pure lands.” Takashi stopped here and offered a small smile to Jiraiya, “However, Jiraiya-sensei appeared in the village one day and hounded me to no end about becoming a ninja, and not wasting my potential away by working at a farm. Before this point, I had no idea that I even had potential, Hokage-sama, but finally, Sensei wore me down and I agreed to train with him. I sold the farm the next day and have been traveling with Jiraiya-sensei since. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago that he notified me about his suspicions of my heritage. I immediately demanded that he take me here, Hokage-sama so that I could meet my remaining family, and maybe even build a more settled life.”

“Why not join the Hidden Village in the Frost’s shinobi force after learning from Jiraiya that you had potential, Takashi-kun?” Minato questioned.

“To be honest Hokage-sama, I never felt quite comfortable in the Land of Frost or Lightning. I’ve always wanted to see the world, and if someone as kind and giving as Jiraiya-sama came from Konoha, I wanted to live and grow there so that I could become half as respectable as Jiraiya-sensei is.” Takashi explained quietly.

“Kid,” Jiraiya said softly as he reached over and gave Takashi’s shoulder a squeeze. 

Minato looked on quietly at the pair. Raising his hand slightly, Minato called an ANBU to him.  
“Fetch Tsunade for me, tell her to make haste.” The operative gave a small nod of his head before he vanished silently.

Takashi looked at Minato in heartbreaking hope. “Mah, Takashi-kun.” Minato smiled, “How could I reject someone who’s will of fire burns brighter than even some of our own citizens of Konoha. I hereby give you status as a citizen of Konoha.”

Bowing his head deeply, Takashi replied, “Thank you very much Hokage-sama.”

“It is my pleasure Takashi-kun,” Minato said with a small tilt of his head. “Now, we will get to the paperwork later, but first we should address your shinobi status.” 

Takashi nodded his head and shot a glance at Jiraiya. 

“Mah Minato-kun who do you take me for!” Jiraiya laughed, “In my oh so humble opinion I would place my dear student in about the range of a tokubetsu jounin. He has picked up the art of Funjutsu very quickly and is extremely competent at it. His taijutsu and ninjutsu along with his speed make him quite a handful as well.” Jiraiya said proudly, ever the bragging mentor. “However, feel free to test this at any point Minato-kun.”

“Ah, it sounds like we have a genius in our hand, to pick up the ninja arts that quickly speaks highly of your skill Takashi-kun. However, we will have to set up and examination to test this, just so we can cover ourselves bureaucratically.” Minato pointedly looked at the pouting Jiraiya, “It’s not that I don’t trust your word, sensei.” 

“That sounds very agreeable Hokage-sama.” Takashi intoned.

“Good, for now, we will go over the general paperwork for housing and citizenship while waiting for Tsunade-sama.” For the next few minutes, Minato walked Takashi through the legislative and bureaucratic jumble. 

A polite knock on the door pulled the tree from their discussion.

“Enter,” Minato called out.

Takashi tensed in nervousness as the ANBU escorted in the busty blond woman. Tsunade strutted over to the group taking in the waiting company. Her eyes settled sharply on Takashi’s face, pupils jumping from his grey hair to his maroon eyes. Without moving her gaze, she directed a question at the Hokage. “Who is this?”

Minato smiled gently as he excused the ANBU, “Tsunade-sama please come in and make yourself comfortable.”

Jiraiya hastily moved out of his chair and offered it to Tsunade. However, the blond woman didn’t move.

“Minato, why is my great-uncle’s face staring back at me? Do not make me repeat myself.” Tsunade spoke in a terrifyingly calm voice. 

Frowning slightly Minato introduced the pair. “Tsunade this is Otsutsuki Takashi-kun, Takashi-Kun this is Senju Tsunade -- your cousin.”

“Bullshit!” The blond sanin hissed, “All of my family is dead, explain yourself immediately.”

Jiraiya took a comforting step closer to Tsunade as Minato opened his mouth to explain, only to be cut off by Takashi.

“Tsunade-sama, I apologize for causing you any harm it was never my intention.” Takashi slowly stood up, hands held in a calming gesture. At her wary stare, Takashi hesitantly continued. 

“As you are probably aware Uzumaki Mito-sama’s sister married into the Senju clan, and her resulting children ended up marrying into the Namikazi. My family took on a different name during the 3rd shinobi war, to limit prejudice and expand trading opportunities, that is where Otsutsuki is from. I am originally from a small village in the Land of Frost where Jiraiya-sensei found me and became aware of both my distant relation to Hokage-sama and my closer relation to you. It would be an honor to get to know you Tsunade-sama, however, if you do not wish to be in contact with me I understand and will respect your wishes—whatever they may be.” Takashi intoned quietly but steadily. He knew he was laying it on a bit thick, but his acting had never been any good unless it carried some half-truths. He honestly did want to reacquaint himself with Tsunade-baa chan.

The room grew quiet after the short explanation. Tsunade’s face reviled nothing of her inner turmoil. Takashi was aware that not all her turmoil was faked, he knew, in fact, that she was fighting her desire to get close to another person. She was trying to treat this as a mission and protect herself from any further emotional harm. Takashi knew that she was surprised by his genuine feelings and slightly taken aback as well. Her agreeing to his presence was not only a step in solidifying his position in his cover but also solidifying a small place in her heart. Therefore, her hesitance was more real than she probably would have liked. 

Tsunade looked at Takashi, really looked. Whatever she saw in his gaze was enough to crack through her silence. With a small resigned sigh, Tsunade turned to Takashi. “It is nice to meet you Takashi-kun.” She said solemnly, “I beg for your forgiveness in advance, I fear I have long forgotten how to be a – family.”

Takashi quirked a small smile at her, “I fear I have never know how to truly be in a family either Tsunade-san, we can learn together.”

Tsunade blinked at him in surprise and then smiled softly at him, “I would like that very much Senju Takashi.”

It was the grey-haired ninja’s turn to blink in shock. Tsunade’s acceptance caused Takashi to stand up and bow deeply to the blond woman. “Thank you.” He intoned with a voice slightly thick with real emotion. 

Tsunade’s hand on his shoulder caused him to look up. “Family does not bow to each other, Takashi-kun.” Tsunade ruffled his hair lightly.

With a genuine smile, Takashi replied: “Thank you, Tsunade-oba chan.”

Minato beamed at the pair in front of him and shared a knowing look with Jiraiya. “Well, now that that is all settled we can move on to other matters.”

The rest of the afternoon flew by and before Takashi knew it he was walking out of the Hokage tower and towards his designated apartment with Jiraiya trailing behind. 

The early evening breeze ruffled his grey locks as he waited for Jiraiya to catch up.

“Well,” Jiraiya smiled, “I think that went exceedingly well!”

Takashi just shook his head in amusement. 

“Welllllllll, I’m off to do some research! I’ll see you tomorrow morning, make sure you’re well rested, you’re going to need to be fresh!”

Takashi just waved off the old hermit, his mind a buzz. The Hokage wanted him to be placed into the shinobi ranks as soon as possible, that’s why tomorrow he would display his skills against a fellow Jonin to a small crowd of important figures so that his rank could be determined. Takashi didn’t for a second believe that he was fully free from suspicion, the three ANBU following him proved his point, but he knew that the sooner he was placed into the ranks he could earn trust much easier. 

His thoughts carried him all the way to a small market where he gathered supplies for dinner before heading towards the ninja subsidized housing. The Hokage had given him a standard ninja residence, fully furnished, as every shinobi received when they reached Chunin. Like any good ninja, he was located on the ground level on the third floor at the very end of the hall. 

Pushing open the generic wood door, Takashi was greeted by an equally generic apartment. Beyond the door, a small area was carved out of the wood for shoes, jackets, and the like. A step up lead you to the living-room/kitchen area. Three large windows overlooked the rest of the residential area. In front of the windows a small coffee table and two small sofas sat across from each other. Along the left side of the room was a wall covered in bookcases and a small closet; the right lead to the kitchen area. A large wooden block stood as the grounding island in the kitchen, behind it was a sink and some cupboards. Two small windows above the sink allowed the evening light in, flooding the room. Three bar stools were pulled up to the wooden island, and just past them laid a hallway leading to the only bedroom. 

Takashi unloaded his goods and peak around the cupboards, finding everything sufficiently stocked. Turning from the kitchen Takashi headed towards the short coffee table, where he laid out a small assortment of sealing paper and brushes. Picking up an obviously well-loved brush Takashi began to draw out the appropriate seals to protect his new home. After duplicating the seal four times the grey-headed ninja placed each seal at one of the cardinal points. With a flare of chakra, the seals crackled to life. These specific seals were directly connected to Takashi’s chakra system, meaning he would feel if anyone triggered there defensive programming. The seal he implemented created an impenetrable barrier around his entire apartment; it was soundproof and anyone that dared to intrude upon his territory would be electrocuted until they were nothing but burnt slag on the ground. 

With that task done and Takashi much more settled, the young ninja turned towards the kitchen determined to eat and then sleep for as long as he could.

Takashi greeted the following morning in his usual fashion, with a cup of tea and pensive stare. He sat along the window sill overlooking the slowly awakened village. Despite his best attempts, Takashi only got around four peaceful hours of sleep before he was forced to pull himself out of bed and away from his nightmares. However, Takashi was fully able to function on this amount of sleep, he could survive on even less if he needed to. When the sun hit a more reasonable spot in the ski Takashi padded over to his gear, pulling it on with very practiced hands. 

Shrugging on his heavier sleeveless top, Takashi took to the roofs, scouting out potential breakfast places as he went. He had about two hours before his presence was required at training ground 42, plenty of time to eat a light breakfast and warm up. Resisting the strong urge to duck into Ichiraku, Takashi turned to a much different establishment.

The smell of tea and steamed buns reached his nose. The Shadowed Stream was a quiet breakfast spot often visited by shinobi in the early hours. It was famed for its strong tea and heavenly steamed buns. Breathing in the strong smell of earthy leaves, Takashi made his way over to a small table in the corner. After settling and ordering, the grey-headed ninja found himself under the barely concealed observation of the Jonin pair settled a few tables away. The short stab of pain in the young ninja’s chest was ruthlessly ignored as he cocked an eyebrow up and meet the familiar gaze of Genma and Raidō. Raidō being a politer and more easily flustered joinin (outside of missions of course) dropped his gaze immediately and busied himself with his menu, Genma on the other had just cocked a brow right back along with a cheeky grin. The senbon loving shinobi said something to his companion and rose from his chair.

Genma lazed his way over to Takashi’s table with a sputtering Raidō following closely behind. Stopping just short of his table, Genma raised his hand and gave a lackadaisical wave. “Yo.”

“—Hello?” Takashi said with a straight face.

Genma just proceeded to pull up a chair. “Nice to meet cha’. Sorry for staring earlier, it’s not every day Jiraiya-sama brings back an apprentice with him. I’m Shiranui Genma and this is Namiashi Raidō.”

Ah, so Genma must have been one of the ANBU watching over his proceedings with the Hokage yesterday, Takashi deduced. “I see Jiraiya-sensei’s reputation proceeds him everywhere.” Takashi sighed, “It’s nice to meet you, I am Senju Takashi, as I’m sure you already know.” The grey-headed ninja shot Genma a knowing look. 

Raidō tentatively found a seat next to Genma, “It is nice to meet you Takashi-san, I apologize for my partner. He doesn’t understand boundaries.” 

Genma just waved off his friend, “Mah that boring news Raidō.” Genma turned back to Takashi “So what are you doing up so early Takashi-kun?”

Takashi glanced curiously at Genma, he only appeared to be the same age as Takashi, Raidō just a few years their senior. “Mah Shiranui-san, I thought you would already know.” Takashi murmured.

The bandana-wearing nin just smirked back at him, “Call me Genma, Takashi-kun. I was just trying to make conversation. So, are you excited for your match this morning?”

Takashi cocked his head in mock thought, “I guess so, although you seem more excited than I am Genma-san.”

Genma huffed a laugh “We gotta get you to loosen up a little. Well, we’ll leave you to your breakfast, don’t be a stranger come by and say hi. Raidō and I live in the same build as you after all.” Genma winked, pushing back his chair and pulled Raidō along to cause more trouble.

Takashi shook his head, trying to clear the dazed feeling after such an—interesting conversation, and turned to accept his food and dig in. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya-sensei greeted Takashi with a yawn as he strode onto the training field. A small group of ninja mulled around ahead of him, greeting one another and finding the best seats and vantage points for the up and coming match. Takashi recognized many of them but did not allow this to show. Turning to Jiraiya-sensei, Takashi gave a quiet greeting in return. 

“Glad to see you made it here on time Takashi-kun, I was worried I’d have to come pull you out of bed.” Jiraiya smiled. “Well, let’s get this ball rolling. Ahead of you are some of the most important figures in the village: we have Shikaku the head of the Jonin forces, to his right we have the head of the hunter nins and ANBU whose identities will remain unknown, then the Hokage which I’m sure you’re familiar with, and lastly the head of the Chunin forces Inuzuka Hana. I told them not to bring in the Hana-chan in because you’re at a higher level than a chunin but Minato says it is necessary to have all parties involved.”

Takashi hummed in understanding.

Jiraiya grinned “Be on your best behavior young one, if the ANBU or Hunter nins see something they like, which I’m sure they will, you will get a proposition. It’s up to you, of course, to decide what you do.” 

Takashi nodded again in understanding. “And the others?” He pointed to a small knot of ninjas standing off to the side.

“Spectators of course!” Jiraiya laughed. “I’ve already made my bets, so try not to lose or you’ll have to make up for it!” 

A frown pulled at Takashi’s face, but before he had a chance to voice his disagreement he heard the Hokage calling him over. Shooting a quick glare at his grinning sensei, Takashi walked over towards the group of ninja. 

Bowing deeply Takashi intoned quietly “Hokage-sama.”

Minato smiled, “Please raise your head Takashi-san. How are you feeling this morning? Well rested I hope.”

“Yes sir, the apartment was very comfortable, thank you for your hospitality.” 

Minato waved his hand in the air, “Please, no need to be so formal! I’m glad it was to your liking though, let me know if you have any problems. Now, on to business let me introduce you to your examiner.” 

Takashi followed Minato over towards a middle-aged man who was chatting quietly with Hana. He wore his black hair in a short high-top ponytail, his face was adorned with a small goatee and dark green marking beneath his eyes. They turned and bowed to the Hokage as he approached, Minato smiled sunnily.

“Ensui-san, please meet Senju Takashi he will be your sparring partner today. Takashi-kun this is Nara Ensui-san.”

Takashi bowed again, “Pleasure to meet you Ensui-san.” 

Yawning Ensui repeated the same motion the Hokage had done moments before, with a wave he dismissed Takashi’s bow. “Please, there is no need to bow.” His deeper voice sounded tired. “Jiraiya-sama mentioned that he believed you are at a tokubetsu jounin level, so today we will spar till I believe I have an adequate understanding of your skill.”

“Seem straightforward enough Ensui-san.” Takashi murmured in agreement. 

Hokage-sama decision to make Nara Ensui his sparring partner was well thought out. Takashi had worked briefly with him in the past, he was quick on his feet, incredibly smart, and particularly good at his clan’s techniques. It would be harder to mask his skill level, Takashi internally grinned at the challenge. 

Takashi was pulled out of his musing as the Hokage called for attention. The training ground immediately grew quiet as he began to speak.

“Thank you all for joining me this morning on such short notice. If you would make yourself comfortable around the perimeter we will begin shortly.” 

The crowd of ninjas slowly dispersed as Minato turned back to the pair. “Now then, Takashi-kun as Ensui-san has explained he will be judging your capacity in all three ninja arts, genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. He will call time when he believes you have displayed what he has needed to see. There will be no strikes to kill, if I see even a hint of that from either party you will be stopped immediately. Understood?”

Both ninjas bowed their heads in understanding. 

“Good.” Minato smiled, “You may begin when you’re ready Ensui-san.” With that Minato turned and made his way towards the periphery of the field. 

 

“You ready?” Ensui-san questioned.

Takashi shifted into his ready stance, “Yes.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya observed the fight with a keen eye, from what he understood Takashi was both equally proficient in both taijutsu and ninjutsu, and less so in genjutsu. His taijutsu relied mainly upon fast and precise blows. He remembers specifically that Takashi said his style was crafted after water, it was flowing with no visible breaks between kata, just an ever-changing and evolving series of attacks, many of which involved a great many leaps and acrobatic twists. With the addition of his seals, his taijutsu was nothing to scoff at. His ninjutsu was equally as impressive, he had mostly mid to far length jutsus that required large amounts of chakra. Most were wind or fire-related jutsus, with a smattering of lighting and water. In addition, Takashi mentioned that his katana was carved with elemental seals that allowed him to channel jutsus through the weapon, bringing a whole new dynamic to a close combat fight. 

Unfortunately, his genjutus was not his strong suit. He was very capable of breaking out of them, what with having his immense chakra, however, that was a double edge sword because it made crafting them much more difficult. 

Not that Takashi would be displaying the majority of these skills today, he was very much limiting himself so that the pieces they assembled would fall into place none the wiser.

A large explosion tore Jiraiya from his thoughts as Takashi hurtled himself out of the smoke with the Nara close on his heels.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takashi swore lightly in his head as he retreated from the billowing smoke, Ensui-san close on his heels. The Nara’s signature justu had him sweating a bit as he dogged shadow after shadow. It was like tiptoeing on a midfield, eventually he was going to take a wrong step and this whole thing would be over. Making up his mind Takashi headed straight for the Nara as fast as he dared. Ensui-san couldn’t keep the shadows going after him if his hands were too busy stopping Takashi’s blows. 

Getting into Nara’s space was no easy feat though, but through a multitude of acrobatic moves, Takashi leaped at the black-haired man, lashing out his foot and successfully clipping the man’s wrist. 

In turn, Ensui-san narrowed his eyes as he swiftly released his jutsu and rolled with the force of Takashi’s kick. The pair traded blows slowly settling into a rhythm of strike, parry, dodge, clip, kick and so on. Ensui-san’s taijutsu was more foundational than Takashi’s, he rooted himself into the earth, his blows carried a heavyweight, and his feet rarely left the ground. 

Soon weapons were drawn and blood was splattered across the field.

Takashi felt his arm ache as he blocked yet another swipe from Ensui kuni, while simultaneously releasing the genjustu crawling up his leg in the shape of a vine. 

Reaching for his pouch Takashi knowingly climaxed the fight. Pulling out three separate seals Takashi moved towards the Nara in a chakra enhanced leap, he flipped over the Nara while placing the seal just below Ensui shoulder. Lading on his toes Takashi quickly released the seal and watched as bright white and blue lighting began crawling down the seal and towards its host. 

In satisfaction, Takashi saw Ensui whole left shoulder spasm and twitch as the lighting ran through it. Unfortunately for him though, the black-haired man was able to contain it to just his shoulder and not his entire body like Takashi hoped. 

No matter though, without missing a beat Takashi placed his second seal on the ground as the Nara pivoted in hopes of creating space between them. With a burst of chakra, the ground came alive. Fissures rocked through the training ground as smaller pieces of earth began to levitate a few feet above the ground. Using the rocks as coverage Takashi swept towards Ensui with the last seal glowing softly in his hand. 

Vaulting from one of the levitating rocks, Takashi aimed a dropkick on his opponent below. Unluckily for him though Ensui was ready for the attack and grabbed hold of his leg in a crushing grip. With a heave, Takashi felt his direction change and he was flung into a nearby rock. A grin grew on his face though as his last seal detonated on the Nara’s hand. 

A grey-white fluid sprung forth from the seal encapsulating Ensui-san’s hand in a cement-like liquid. Takashi may have lost the fight but he won the war. In a real-life situation Takashi would be expecting backup and even if he was finished off, the handicapped Ensui would meet his end shortly after. 

With that, the fight came to an end.


End file.
